Secrets of the Heart
by memoriaamo
Summary: Sarah's marriage to Grayson hasn't been the fairytale she may have envisioned. And with the death of Jareth, she may not have another chance at happiness for as long as she lives. She holds onto hope for her daughter Alayna, which keeps her heart beating. Can Sarah find her way to true happiness, and is death really the end for Jareth?
1. Realizations

The floor had never felt so cold before. Of course, Sarah had never felt it the way she was feeling it at the moment. Her cheek pressed against the tear-stained hardwood floor. Her face throbbed where he had struck her. It hurt her just to blink her eyes, so she opted just for shutting her eyes and laying there, hoping that she could just wish herself away from the room. From the world she has grown to despise.

Sarah couldn't help but think about what brought her here. How did she let her life become so controlled, so cold? Her heart felt as if he had shattered it against the wall and scattered the pieces all over the floor around her, but it was a feeling she had come accustomed to. A feeling she felt that now defined her.

But this was her destiny, or really her fate. This was where her life led her, and she regretted every single mistake, every wrong decision, she had ever made. Especially one in particular, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Ten years after she told him he had no power over her, and never will.

Just five years after his death.

From time to time, she thought she saw Jareth in her mirror standing behind her. But every time she turned around, he was never there. Just the empty air that previously occupied the space behind her. The owl that came to her window was just a hopeful figment of her wild, but wishful imagination. It took everything for her to simply forget about that day Hoggle came to her and gave her the news that would turn Sarah's life around forever.

"_Sarah, I have some, errr, terrible news to tell ya, and I don't know how to begin," Hoggle began, sitting next to Sarah on the tall king-sized bed. It was amusing seeing Hoggle try to hop up on the bed time after time. Sarah eventually had picked him up and set him on the edge. _

"_Oh Hoggle, it can't be that bad!" Sarah said, a grin spreading across her face." I see you are in perfect health, and I'm sure Ludo and Sir Didymus are fine as well, or you would have seemed more distraught then you are now. Let me guess, Jareth has announced that the fairies of the gardens are allowed to roam free, and you are no longer allowed to spray them?"_

"_Sarah," Hoggle stiffened up. "This ain't no joke. Jareth was found the other day in his bed chambers unconscious. He had been missin' for days, and the goblin maids had been up to his room to clean." _

_Her face fell and it felt almost as her heart stopped. "He's okay, right?"_

"_No, he ain't. Sarah, Jareth's dead."_

Those words played on repeat in Sarah's head constantly, but even more now. She would never know what could have been, but that was her fault. She had the chance to spend forever with him, but she walked away and slammed the door hard on what could have been something of a fairytale story. No amount of time could change the decisions made ten years ago. No amount of regret and wishful thinking could reverse time. This was something Sarah had to live with, forever.

Sarah realized she had to get up and clean before her daughter walked in the door. Never did Alayna see her parents fight, and Sarah swore she would never allow it to happen. But now she had a bruise to hide, and not just an emotional black-and-blue scar. No, this time the proof was on her cheek. Grayson had never laid a hand on her until tonight, and she couldn't tell whether or not he regretted it or even knew what he did. He was so intoxicated he couldn't even say her name. Somehow he made it out of the front double rosewood doors and down to the cab he called right after the confrontation. No doubt he was going to the bar again.

But she couldn't her daughter see her like this. Sarah picked herself up off of the hardwood floor and immediately went to wet a paper towel to get up the wet mascara that had fallen to the floor. Once the floor was spotless, Sarah walked up the oak stairs and found her way into the master bathroom where she covered the surfacing bruise that was bound to be a nasty one. With every brush of the foundation, Sarah trembled at the pain.

She glanced out the window at the tree sitting in plain sight. A snow-white owl had found itself perching on a branch, looking in the window. Of course, Sarah's thoughts went straight to Jareth.

"No, you're not real," Sarah said out loud. "You never are." She turned to face away from the owl in the tree and finished putting the foundation on the bruise. Her mind flew back to the night before she was to marry Grayson, five years ago.

_Sarah stared in the mirror. "The future wife of Grayson Kennedy… Sarah Kennedy," she said, her face blank and expressionless. Of course she loved Grayson, but she wondered if it was enough to last a lifetime. He was one of the most eligible bachelor's in the state, and his family was beyond wealthy. Grayson could have had his pick of the most beautiful model or actress out there, and he set his sights on Sarah. She never understood what seemed so special about her, but she wouldn't question it. The next day, she would exchange vows with the man she has grown to love. But she couldn't help but still feel empty. _

"_My dear, what is the matter?" a familiar, velvet voice said from behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to realize who it was. Her heart stopped, and every feeling in her body left her. Once feeling came back, she turned to face the familiar voice._

"_Jareth…" Sarah had not seen him since the last hour in the Labyrinth, when she was looking for Toby four years ago. His hair still long, blonde and beautiful. His eyes pierced into her and seemed as if they could see every secret she ever held. His black leather pants fit him perfectly, and the white blouse opened up to let a little bit of his chest peek through. He was a sight for sore eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?"_

_He moved closer to her, but stopped a few feet away, never taking his eyes off of Sarah. "Could you believe I just wanted to wish the bride-to-be best wishes on her upcoming nuptials?" His eyes softened as he spoke, something Sarah had never seen in him before. "Sarah, what are you doing? This isn't you, dear one. This life… It's not for you."_

"_How do you know what is best for me? All you know of me is the girl you knew in the Labyrinth, and even then it wasn't under the best of circumstances." Sarah turned back to the mirror and stared. Jareth moved closer and rested his hands on both of her shoulders. His touch made her shiver, although her mind told her to shrug him off. _

"_I've been watching you, Sarah. I've noticed the lack of spark in your eyes. Your creativity, your passion… It is absent from you lately. I don't want to see you lose it forever."_

_Why is he so concerned, Sarah asked herself. A part of her wanted him to leave, but the other part wanted to know more of what he had to say. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was making the wrong decision. She had always believed she should have stayed in the Labyrinth with Jareth, of course she didn't realize until after she had made the decision to leave him behind forever. Although she declared he had no power over her, the desire in her heart was strong enough to control her every thought of him. She had dreamed night after night about him coming to her window, sweeping her off her feet and taking her to bed. But she always woke up in the arms of her fiancé._

_Grayson Kennedy was the one Sarah was to marry. No matter what her heart says. She knew this was right. She knew this was what was supposed to be._

_Sarah turned to face Jareth. "Jareth, I…" _

_And before she could finish, he brought his lips to hers, locking them together in what would forever be in Sarah's mind as the kiss that almost changed everything. Rather than pushing him away, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One of Jareth's hands made his way around her small waist, and the other became tangled in her long, brunette hair. In one swift move, Jareth had her in his arms and laid her on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. This was the night that Sarah had dreamt about time after time, and this time she was not going to wake up._

_The light peaked through the open window, the curtains flowing in the breeze as Sarah began to open her eyes the next morning. With a smile that spread across her face, she stretched and turned over to reach for Jareth. What she found was a note on a pillow addressed to "Mrs. Sarah Kennedy". Her heart dropped as she picked up the note and began reading:_

"_My dearest Sarah, _

_Words cannot describe the happiness you have bestowed upon me. All I have ever dreamed of was to have the opportunity to be with you in any way possible. Last night, you made that dream become the utmost favorable reality. How much I want to bring you back to the Labyrinth with me to live for eternity, but I realize I cannot be selfish anymore. You are to be married today to a man who, I can only hope, treats you as I would have treated you. Like a queen. You deserve no less, which is why you are finding a note as opposed to myself next to you when you wake. I pray that you find love and understanding in your upcoming marriage, and know that this will be the last you hear from me. I have no power over you, and it's time that I understand._

_I will always love you, Sarah. Even as the world falls down._

_Jareth"_

_Tears stained the paper as she read the note over and over again, word for word, trying to make sense of everything. He had given her the most amazing and romantic night of her life, and she was ready to be with him and only him. She knew now that she belonged with him in the Underground, but it was too late. She allowed her time to run out. Her heart was broken._

_There was a knock at the door. "Sarah, are you there?" the husky voice said._

"_Yes… yes father." She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to open the door._

She cursed his name for leaving her, but wanted so badly to see his face again. Never again in her heart had she ever been so whole like it had been that night she and Jareth last met. Well, that is until the day her daughter was born. Alayna had been the light of her life, and the reason for living. Born only nine months after the marriage, Sarah and Grayson began their family with this bright eyed, blonde haired beauty. She was so unique, so talented. Her voice was almost as if it carried a magical tune every time she spoke and sang. Her parents were nothing but the utmost proud of this young girl. Thinking about her brought a tear to Sarah's eye.

"I will get through this," Sarah said quietly to herself.

"Get through what, Mama?" a small, but beautiful voice said behind her. She turned quickly to see Alayna standing in the doorway of the master bathroom. Her dress was a powder blue dress that flowed down to her knees. Her blonde hair down and flowing down to her back. A smile stretched across the child's face from ear to ear. Sarah couldn't help but smile back and bring her in for a hug.

"Nothing, my darling…" Sarah replied. "So, would you like to help me made dinner?"

Alayna nodded, and hand in hand they walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Outside, the snow-white owl watched as Sarah and Alayna walked out of the room, and flew away.


	2. Complications

_Author's Note: Hello again my dear friends! I know, I know… it's been over a year since I have given you the next chapter of this idea I had. I'm sorry! I've been graduating grad school, getting married, and assisting with ill family members. Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as I do! Much love!_

* * *

"Bartender… I'm ready for another." Grayson slammed the empty glass on the marble bar top, but not hard enough to break the glass. His eyes were bloodshot from the frustrations slowly building up and the tears that had escaped his face. But this wasn't new. The bartender knew him by name although Grayson always just called him "bartender". Sometimes he would even throw in a "Mr. Bartender" when he was feeling especially nice that day.

"Grayson, I think you've had enough for the evening. Do I need to call you a cab again?" The bartender stood in front of him, cleaning the inside of a glass with a while washcloth while he spoke to Grayson.

"I'm not done yet, and no. I'll walk if I have to. Besides, I really don't want to go back home just yet." The events of the night kept playing over and over in his mind.

_Grayson stumbled through the front double doors and made his way into the living room where Sarah had been reading a little red book with the title "Labyrinth" in a gold font. She read this book from time to time, and Grayson had lost count how many times he had seen her with it. _

_"Oh, y-you're reading that… that thing again," he stuttered as he stumbled through the archway of the room. _

_Sarah looked up from the book and sighed. "You are drunk again. I'm guessing you had another bad day at work?" This wasn't the first time he had shown up from work completely inebriated. And if it didn't happen at work, he would drink at home. And drink… and drink. _

_"You d-don't know what I-I go through!." He began to get closer to her, and she jumped up from the couch and stepped away. "You know, s-sometimes I think you are a bit… bit ungrateful, you little bitch. Y-you would still be w-waitressing in that run-down piece of shit diner I picked you out of." _

_"Who drove you home, Grayson?"_

_"Who do you think drove me home," Grayson said, mockingly._

_"Grayson, I swear to God if you say…"_

_"Serena? Is that who you were g-going to say?" His voice was starting to get aggressive. "Yes. Serena drove me h-home."_

_Sarah moaned in frustration. Serena was Grayson's full-time receptionist, and part-time lover. She had known about the pair since she walked in on them having sex in his office when she tried to surprise him with lunch almost a year ago. _

_"Grayson, I'm your wife. We have a daughter together! Does any of this mean anything to you? Is Serena worth throwing away everything we have worked for?_

_"Everything we have worked for?" Grayson was yelling at this point. "W-What would that be? That's all we have t-together. A daughter. You'd be nothing without me! Do you understand me?" He was moving closer to her at this point and Sarah just kept stepping back. The alcohol on his breath was enough to create a buzz just from smelling. _

_"This is not you, Grayson. This never has been you. This is the alcohol talking. I love you, and I know you still love me." Tears began to form and Sarah's voice became shaky. "We can work this out."_

_"I'm finished talking. I'm going o-out." He turned around and began stumbling toward the archway. _

_"No, Grayson. You don't need to go out. You are in no condition." But Grayson ignored her. She walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Grayson!"_

_"Don't t-touch me!" He quickly turned around, taking his hand across her face and watched her fall to the ground. She quickly grabbed onto the part of her face he had slapped. The throbbing was intense as the tears fell down her face. She watched as he continued out the door, not moving from the hardwood floor. _

"I've gotten myself into a mess, bartender." He held his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do now."

"Well, I can tell you what to do right now," the bartender stated. "It's shift change, so I need you to pay your tab. If you still feel the need to drink another, which I highly advise you not to, you can open a new tab with the next shift bartender." In frustration, Grayson grabbed a $100 bill from his wallet and threw it at the bartender.

"Keep the change."

"Grayson," Mr. Bartender said. "Go home."

Grayson glared as the bartender walked out of the bar area and exchanged a few words with his relief as he passed. He heard him mutter "Good luck" and walked off. The new bartender did not look like a familiar face he had seen at the bar before. He had not caught a good glimpse of the man because he had kept his back to Grayson. All he noticed was his abnormally long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail.

_Hopefully there won't be any hairs in my drinks, _he thought. "Bartender, I need to start a new tab with you," he said, loudly swirling the ice in his glass to get his attention. But the man didn't turn around. "Excuse me? Did you hear me or are you deaf?" His voice was aggressive and forceful.

The man turned around and shot him a look. Grayson noticed his eyes as they pierced into his. They were two different colors. He couldn't look away from the man's eyes, almost like he was being hypnotized. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally turned back around, and Grayson heavily sighed. They sat in silence as Grayson looked around the empty bar. Just a few moments ago, the room had been filled. _Where did everyone go, _he thought to himself.

A chill filled the air as the room began to grow dimmer. The hairs on Grayson's arm began to stand up, and his chest began to grow tight. He began to feel uneasy about his surroundings and the new bartender.

"On second thought…" Grayson started. "I think I will go ahead and call that cab now." But as he began to turn around on the barstool, a hand grabbed his throat and lifted him up, throwing him against the brick wall close to where he had been sitting. The bartender walked around the bar and picked Grayson up and slammed him again against the same cold brick wall, this time holding him in place.

"You don't know me," the bartender began to say, "but you will soon find out quickly what I am capable of."

Grayson couldn't speak. The bartenders hand gripped tighter around his neck, giving him no ability to talk but just enough to get a few gasping breaths. Grayson held on to the man's arm with both hands, trying to get some relief from the grip, but no luck. His legs felt paralyzed as he could not kick or try to fight back. He felt completely helpless.

"I've been watching you, Mr. Kennedy. And you have been making some very unfortunate and foolish decisions." He spoke in a very hushed, but angry manner.

"Who are you?" Grayson managed to mutter house, his voice raspy and almost inaudible.

"You'll find out in due time, you insolent boy. The thing is, Mr. Kennedy… you and I have something pretty significant in common. Or I should really say someone."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Silence!" The man gripped tighter. "I can not discern what she sees in you. No matter. I have come here to say this." He paused and his eyes became more intense, his stare physically felt as if daggers were piercing through Grayson. "You will never lay a hand on Sarah again, because I am not going to allow it."

"Sarah? How do you know Sarah?" Grayson felt as if he was turning blue at this point. His oxygen was slowly being cut off more and more by the moment. Confusion, frustration, and anger swept over his body as he listened to this outlandish man speak. He began to fear for his life.

"That, Mr. Kennedy, is nothing of your concern. But fortunately for you, you will certainly not ever see me again. And…" he paused to grip tighter, "You will never hurt my Sarah again. Not as long as your useless and undeserving body exists." The man threw Grayson across the bar against another brick wall. Grayson struggled to get to his feet to confront the man, but he was gone. He stumbled through the door of the bar and tried to run after the mysterious man who had assaulted him.

The parking lot was empty as he stumbled to the ground. It must have been raining because the ground was glistening under the bright street lights, and his face felt wet as it hit the ground. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a snow white owl sitting a short distance away, staring into his eyes. The owl had two different colored eyes just like the man Grayson had been chasing down.

And the next thing he knew, everything went black.


End file.
